Seriously?
by YuraELF
Summary: Mereka adalah 3 namja yang tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Masing-masing punya masa gelap sendiri. Kebersamaan membuat mereka saling mengerti satu samalain. Saat cinta meruntuhkan pemikiran, mereka bersama dan saling berbagi. YAOI/ KaiDo/ KyuMin/ HaeHyuk/ Yura Kambek yeorobeun


**Np : Miss. Right –Ten Top.**

_**Apa kau begitu menikmatinya?**_

_**Menikmati rintihan kekalahan orang yang telah kau jatuhkan?**_

_**Berhentilah, atau kau akan mendapat kutukannya—sayang. Jangan bermain dengan perasaan orang lain.**_

_**Karena sekali kau bermain dengannya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar kecuali sudah—**_

_**GAME OVER!**_

Hujan turun dengan deras di Seoul sejak pagi tadi. Temperature diperkirakan akan semakin menurun sepersekian detiknya, agaknya cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat dengan langit. Sebenarnya tidak juga, ramalan berita cuaca tadi malam sudah meramalkan akan adanya badai besar di Seoul. Ah… tapi agaknya—sekali lagi, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang namja yang berlari menembus hujan tanpa pelindung apapun.

Ia terus berlari dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang, menimbulkan percikan air disetiap jalan yang dilaluinya. Sebuah tas selempang yang kelihatan sudah pudar warnanya ia gunakan sebagai penutup kepala. Tidak berselang lama, ia sampai disebuah halte bus untuk berteduh. Namja itu segera memeras ujung bajunya yang sudah basah—sangat basah malah.

Matanya berkedip sedikit, kemudian ia mendongak memandang hujan yang kian detik terasakian lebat saja.

"Oh God… aku pasti terlambat," ujarnya dengan nada suara khawatir. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya kemudian menggosok-gosokkan tangannya, berharap dengan melakukan itu bisa membantu menghangatkan tubuhnya.

"Wah… Anda nekat juga ya?" suara seseroang mengintrupsi apa yang ia kerjakan.

Namja tersebut menoleh pelan, dan mendapati seorang namja berambut blonde tengah tersenyum memandang kearahnya—manis.

"Begitulah, cuaca benar-benar tidak bersahabat," jawabnya tersenyum—menawan.

Namja berambut blonde itu juga ikut tersenyum.

"Aku setuju denganmu," katanya.

"Andaikan hujan tidak turun, mungkin aku sudah tiba dirumah dan meminum segelas coklat panas sekarang," ia berujar sembari merapatkan jaket coklat selutut yang dipakainya karena angin yang terasa berhembus semakin kencang.

"Memangnya rumah Anda jauh dari sini?" tanya sang namja. Ia melihat orang yang berdiri disebelahnya mengangguk.

"Aku tinggal di Jinan, lumayan jauh kan?" tanya sang namja blonde. Kini bergantian sang namja yang mengangguk.

"Lalu, Anda sendiri ingin kemana ditengah badai seperti ini?" tanya sang namja berambut blonde lagi. Ia menatap namja yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya.

"Ke Kyunghee University, ada makalah yang harus kuantarkan pada Dosenku," ucapnya.

Namja kemudian mengulurkan tangannya pada namja berambut blonde itu, ia tersenyum ramah. "Donghae imnida," katanya.

Namja berambut blonde menyambut tangan sang namja—Donghae. Ia ikut tersenyum dan kemudian memperkenalkan namanya.

"Lee Hyukjae imnida," ujarnya.

**Seriously?**

**Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Kim Jongin—Kai, Kyungsoo—D.O, Cho Kyuhyun, Hyukjae, and Lee Sungmin.**

**Warning : Typos, Yaoi, typos, ide gak jelas, masa depan FF ini gak terjamin (?) aka tergantung review, enggak sesuai EYD, OC, OOC and ETC.**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior and EXO.**

**.**

**.**

**Dinikmati juga boleh (?) ._.**

Donghae kembali mengambil tissue yang tersedia disebuah diatas meja tepat didepannya entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Hidungnya memerah, matanya pun begitu. Hujan tempo hari benar-benar telah memberikan pengaruh buruk bagi tubuhnya.

"Hyung," panggil seseorang. Donghae menoleh sebentar. Ia segera memutar bola matanya jengah ketika melihat Kai berjalan kearahnya.

"Wae?" jawabnya.

"Yeojachingu-ku mau datang kemari," katanya dengan nada suara merasa bersalah. Donghae memutar bola matanya malas sekali lagi melihat tingkah laku Kai.

"Yeojachingu yang mana? Soyou? Atau Shin Yeong?" tanya Donghae sudah hafal dengan sepak terjang namja bernama Kai.

"Mwo? Aku sudah putus dengan mereka—. Satu lagi, aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan Soyou Nuna," Kai menyalak tidak terima.

"Lalu? Yang mana eoh?" tanya Donghae. Kai mengusap tengkuknya merasa bersalah.

"Sebenarnya bukan Yeojachingu Hyung," ujarnya. "Calon—." Tambahnya lagi setengah terkekeh merasa bersalah.

"Ck… kasihan sekali yeoja-yeoja yang sudah kau permainkan," Donghae mengatakan hal itu dengan ekspresi sedih dibuat-buat.

"Yak! Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan mereka. Mereka yang meninggalkanku!" ucap Kai tidak terima.

Donghae menimpuk kepala Kai dengan bantal sofa yang sedari tadi dipeluknya, "Sama saja! Lebih baik mereka meminta putus daripada terus bersama namja PHP sepertimu!" katanya.

Kai memandang Donghae sinis, ia mendengus malas, "Yang penting aku tidak pernah selingkuh dari mereka," ujarnya.

"Oi! Apa kalian melihat orange jus milikku dikulkas?"

Suara seorang namja mengintrupsi perdebatan konyol antara Kai dan Donghae.

"Orange jus mwoya?" ujar Kai dan Donghae bersamaan menoleh pada namja yang baru datang dan berkata dengan nada ketus.

"Ya! Aku bertanya baik-baik," namja yang baru datang tadi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Ck… Hyung lupa sudah menghabiskannya semalam? Dasar pikun!" cerca Kai tidak berperasaan. "Ya! Apa katamu?" namja tadi mulai menampakkan tanduk iblis yang selama ini tersembunyi dikepalanya.

"Kyuhyun Hyung, berhentilah mengamuk tidak jelas. Ah… dan jangan lupa membeli obat pikun untuk otakmu itu," ujar Kai sangat tidak sopan.

Kyuhyun memandang sinis Kai. Sedangkan Donghae kembali memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Satu Apartemen dengan dua bocah iblis ini benar-benar membuat sifat angelnya musnah, dan—ikut-ikutan menjadi iblis juga. Jangan tertawa ok? Ini tidak lucu.

**YuraELF**

"Hyorin-ah…" Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya saat melihat Hyorin dengan mobil Ferrari merahnya berhenti didepan mereka bertiga.

"Annyeong," sapa Hyorin. Ia tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun, Kai dan Donghae.

Hyorin kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan kearah meraka bertiga. "Kai-ssi," ucapnya.

Kai yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri memandang wajah Hyorin dengan tatapan bingung.

"Wae? Akkkkhhhtttgg!" Kai memegangi lututnya yang ditendang dengan tidak berperasaan oleh Hyorin. "Itu untuk Jihyun yang sudah kau permainkan!" ucap Hyorin tersenyum sinis. Kai menatap Hyorin dendam sembari masih memegangi lututnya yang berdenyut sakit. Hyorin sendiri acuh kamudian langsung melajukan mobilnya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sialan," gumamnya samar.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae hanya bisa tertawa lebar melihat kesialan Kai pagi itu, "Berhentilah mempermainkan yeoja-yeoja Kkamjong. Kau akan dapat balasannya nanti," ucap Kyuhyun yang tidak melihat dirinya sendiri juga seperti itu, ck.

"Sudah kubilang! Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan mereka," ucap Kai.

"Ckckck… balasan seperti itu masih belum setimpal untukmu, P.L.A.Y.E.R," Donghae berujar. Kai menyedekapkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, berusaha memikirkan 1001 cara untuk membalas perlakuan yeoja padanya, "Yeoja itu tidak akan kubiarkan tenang begitu saja," kekehnya maniak sembari menampilnya seringainya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kkamjong?" tanya Donghae. Kai memandang Donghae antusias, "kau pikir apa lagi? Tentu saja aku akan membalas," jawabnya santai.

**YuraELF**

Namja itu menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat. Sesekali, matanya terlihat menilik jam tangan yang melingkar indah ditangan kirinya. Matanya sekali lagi bergerak gelisah.

Tiba ditangga terakhir, ia segera menyeret langkahnya menuju meja makan, dan segera duduk disalah satu kursi kosong.

"Hyung, kau tidak kemana-mana kan?" tanyanya tersenyum mencurigakan.

Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, kalau Kai sudah begini pasti ada maunya.

"Wae?" tanya Donghae. Ia masih sibuk memakan sarapan paginya yang tinggal separuh.

"Pinjamkan aku mobilmu Hyung," kata Kai dengan puppy eyes gagal miliknya. Oh, dan sejak kapan dia bisa melakukan jurus puppy eyes? Ah… agaknya ia terlalu sering berteman dengan Sehun cadel penghuni Apartemen sebelah.

"Pinjam?" mata Donghae memicing tajam. Ia menatap Kai dengan tatapan death glare kepunyaannya.

"Ne," Kai berujar ragu.

"Kau lupa? Tarakhir kali kau pinjam, mobilku masuk bengkel satu minggu—" Donghae mencoba mengingatkan. Kai terkekeh sedikit karena merasa bersalah.

Ia mengusap tengkuknya, sementara sedari tadi kakinya ia ketuk-ketukkan kelantai, membuat suara ketukan dengan ritmik tidak menentu. "Ayolah Hyung, kau tau bagaimana pelitnya Eomma padaku," rayu Kai.

"Pelit?" Donghae meloleh kepada Kai takjub.

"Ne." Kai menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian menundukkan wajahnya dalam.

"Ya! Kau kira bisa membohongiku?"Donghae hampir menimpuk kepala Kai dengan buku kamus tebal 2000 halaman yang berada tidak jauh dari mejanya.

"Yaish!" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Arraseo, aku mengaku. Kartu kreditku diambil Eomma, uang jajanku dihentikan. Kau senang mendengarnya?" ucapnya final. Kai menenggelamkan wajahnya dimeja. Frustasi—perasaan itu benar-benar ia rasakan sekarang.

"Ck… anak manja. Kim Ahjumma sudah mengatakan semuanya padaku," Kyuhyun tiba-tiba datang dan menyela pembicaraan Donghae dan Kai.

"Molla~" ucap Kai. Bila berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun dan Donghae sekaligus, jelas saja ia akan kalah. Apalagi saat diserang dalam keadaan mood buruk seperti ini.

.

.

At Kyunghee University. 09.00 P.M.

Kai menutupi wajahnya berkali-kali ketika melihat beberapa orang memandang wajahnya heran. Ia berdecih sembari merutuki hari sialnya ini.

"Memalukan," desisnya samar.

Oh. My. God. Apa perlu dikatakan lagi? Dia, ani. Maksudnya Kim Jong in harus naik bus untuk tiba di Universitanya tercinta. Hah, bukankah sangat lucu?

Kemana mobil mewahnya? Atau—kemana yeoja-yeoja yang biasa selalu menempel padanya. Apakah pesonanya sebagai salah satu player bergengsi sudah musnah? Ck… benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Yo!" sapa seseorang. Kai segera menoleh dan mendapati Junhyung tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Mau apa dia?" tanya Kai entah pada siapa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat, berpura-pura tidak mendengar sapaan Junhyung.

"Kim Jong in!" teriak junhyung lantang.

DEG

Jantung Kai serasa berhenti. Junhyung itu benar-benar—, untuk apa meneriakkan namanya sekencang itu? Memalukan!

Kai segera berbalik dan menggeplak kepala Junhyung tidak berperasaan. "Yaish! Aku tidak tuli!" omel Kai.

Junhyung memegangi kepalanya, " Yak! Aku lebih tua darimu!" Junhyung mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima.

"Kalau begitu bersikaplah sebagai hyung yang baik, jangan mempermalukanku!" ucap Kai telak.

Junhyung mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. "Mempermalukan apa?" tanyanya.

Kai menepuk keningnya pelan. Lupa! Tentu saja. Untuk apa ia bicara pada Junhyung yang loadingnya sangat lama. Satu abad lagi mungkin Junhyung akan mengerti tentang perkataannya barusan—atau tidak?

"Jadi, ada apa memanggilku?" tanya Kai dengan nada ketus. Paginya lagi-lagi sial saat bertemu Junhyung. Apa wabah sial yang dibawa Sehun sudah menurun kepadanya? Ah… satu lagi, kenapa ia jadi sangat sering menyalahkan ornag lain sekarang.

"Drama," Junhyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya—berusaha terlihat keren dimata Kai. Namun tetap saja, bagi Kai hal itu hanya angin lalu. Mungkin, walaupun tidak tertulis secara jelas, kalian bisa membaca tulisan besar yang terpampang diwajah Kai. "AKU SELALU MELUPAKAN HAL-HAL YANG KUANGGAP TIDAK PENTING" dan ia menganggap Junhyung adalah salah satunya.

"Drama apa lagi? Ah… Palli!"

"Snow White," ucap Junhyung. Kai mengerutkan keningnya. "Mwo?" tanyanya.

**YuraELF**

Dan disinilah Kai sekarang, diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang sibuk menghafalkan naskahnya masing-masing. Kai mengedarkan pandangannya, seketika keningnya berkedut kesal.

"Ige mwoya?" tanyanya. Hampir saja ia meninggalkan ruangan khusus teater itu sebelum tangan Donghae menahannya.

"Bantu kami," ucap Donghae dengan nada suara memelas.

Kai terdiam sejenak, namun sedetik kemudian seringainya mengembang. "Bantuan?" tanyanya.

Donghae mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tidak gratis Hyung," kata Kai. Donghae segera melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Kai, ia segera mendengus.

Nothing is free in this world, sejak kapan pepatah kuno itu begitu tertancap dalam otak Kai?

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Donghae memutar bola matanya malas.

"Mobilmu dan setengah uang sakumu bulan ini," kata Kai sembari tersenyum jahat. Mata Donghae membulat, "Ya! Itu keterlaluan!" ucapnya.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, aku pergi." Kai berujar sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar teater, namun sekali lagi, Donghae menahan tangannya.

"Arraseo. Arraseo~" ucapnya. Kai mengembangkan senyumannya. "Ja… jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya.

Tanpa sadar Donghae menyeringai, "Hanya berakting, Honey—" ujar Donghae dengan nada menggoda.

Glek.

Kali ini Kai yang menelan salivanya susah, sudah jelas Donghae ingin mengerjainya. "M-mwo?" ujarnya gugup.

"Kebetulan, pemeran Penyihir jahat kecelakaan, kami tidak akan bisa tampil kalau begini. Jadi—"

"WHAT?! Shireo!" potong Kai membuat tanda silang besar dengan kedua tangannya. Donghae menatap Kai tajam.

"Kim Jong In, kau mau mati?" ancam Donghae dengan nada serius. Kai meneguk salivanya susah. "Apa tidak ada peran lain?" tanya Kai.

"Seperti menjadi pangeran begitu?" ujarnya lagi dengan nada berharap.

Donghae menggeleng, seringainya mengembang. "Bagian Pangeran sudah diperankan Kyuhyun, kau mau jadi Snow White?" tawar Donghae tersenyum maniak.

Kai segera menggeleng cepat ketika membayangkan ia akan berciuman dengan Kyuhyun di Ending cerita. Hoeks, perutnya serasa ingin muntah.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Jadi penyihir adalah peran terbaik!" ujar Kai cepat. Andaikan ia punya kekuatan super untuk membuat seseorang menjadi batu, maka Junhyung lah orang pertama yang dikutuknya, kemudian Donghae dan hari sialnya.

Donghae segera menepuk-nepuk pundak Kai, "Padahal kau akan sangat cantik kalau memakai gaun Snow White, Honey—" Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat perut Kai mulas mendadak.

"Yak! Hyung! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Kau membuatku sakit perut!" ucap Kai. Donghae hanya meninggalkan Kai sembari tertawa lebar.

**YuraELF**

Kai berkali-kali membaca naskah dramanya. Membukanya, kemudian menutupnya. Begitu terus berulang-ulang.

"Aishh… kenapa kata-katanya susah sekali," ucap Kai. Ia memang tidak terlalu terbiasa—kalau tidak mau dibilang malas—untuk membaca naskah sebanyak ini.

"Latihan akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi, semua pemain diharapkan bersiap-siap!" Donghae—sutradara drama Snow White mematikan Toa putih yang dibawanya.

"Aishh! Jeongmal!" Kai mengacak rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi. Ia menatap sinis pada Donghae yang balas menatapnya dengan seringai andalannya. "Huh? berani menantangku? Let see…," Kai tersenyum sinis. Ia melemparkan naskah dramanya jauh-jauh sebelum menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

"Sudah kau hafal semuanya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kostum pangerannya. Kai tidak mau mengakui, tapi jujur, Kyuhyun terlihat 'Lumayan' berpakaian seperti itu.

"Tentu saja. Jangan lupa, aku S.U.P.E.R.I.O.R. Hyung," eja Kai tersenyum lebar. Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mencurigakan? Hah! Tentu saja.

"Jangan coba-coba mengacaukan drama ini Kkamjong. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau sampai itu terjadi," ucap Donghae memandang tajam Kai. Kai hanya tersenyum lembut, "Let see—"

**To Be Continue…**

Notes : Yura kambek weh… sambut dengan review napa? :3#maunya~~ wkwkwkwkwk. Ini yaoi weh… chapter 1 gak kelihatan sih#garuk orang (?)… tapi chapter dua para kopel (?) bakal muncul kok (?)… review yo chingu! \^O^/ biar Yura kagak males bikin ini FF… hohoho#apedah. -_-

Yang nunggu The Game sabar yah… Yura BI nih. ._. BI aka Boke Ide#plak


End file.
